Chapter 18 Outake: My addiction
by Jaspers Naughty2Shoes
Summary: When Jasper and Bella has the Cullen's home to their self, they decide to take full advantage of the rare occasion.


Chapter 18 Outtake: My Addiction

When we got back to the house it was silent. There was no baby crying. No Edward at the piano, No Emmett challenging anyone to a game or arguing with Rose. It was unnaturally still. We headed to our room and I shut the door. Jasper didn't seem to notice and walked over to the bed as he began to undress himself.

I had no idea how he hadn't sensed all this desire and lust I had pent up in me since he asked me to be his wife. As I watched him I began wondering how to go about this. It was rare to have the house to ourselves…actually it was a miracle. And I wanted to take full advantage of this opportunity.

"Jazz could you zip me down please?" I asked facing my back towards him. He zipped down my dress kissed me on the cheek and turned back to undoing his cufflinks. That's no good.

"_The best way to get his attention is to wear something sexy Bella …trust me_."

I could hear the tiny pixie's voice now. I quickly rushed over to the closet and pulled out the Victoria secret bag filled with sexy lingerie she brought me during one of her many shopping sprees. I thought I would never have a use for that…silly me. I rushed into the bathroom with my clothes in tote and tuned on the shower. I pinned my hair up and stepped in immediately relaxing under the warmness of the water stream. When I stepped out I lotion up my body and brushed my teeth then threw on the silk and lace trimmed slip and walked outside. Jasper was lying on the bed with a book in his hand.

This was getting more and more frustrating trying to get his attention.

"I can't believe we have the whole house to ourselves." I said walking over to my side of the bed.

"Yea the house is never this empty." He replied never taking his eyes from his book.

"What are you reading, cowboy?" I asked as seductively as I could. He turned the book so I could read the title. I swore I heard him gasp.

"Bella what are you wearing?" He asked finally looking me over.

"One of Alice's gifts. I'm sure she's filled with glee." I laughed to myself. He rest his book down on the table and pull me towards him, kissing me from my jaw line to my jugular, sending shivers down my spine. My nerves were raging and with every touch of his lips it felt like fire against my skin. I sat up and straddled him causing his eyes to widen. I'm certain he felt my desire now.

"Bella" He whispered. I place my finger on his lips.

"Like you said Jasper," I said taking his hand and kissing each fingertip. "Tonight is about Jasper and Bella." I said softly.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking into my eyes as if he was searching for something.

"Do you not feel what I'm feeling right now Jazz?" He ran his hands up my thighs and pulled me closer to him.

"Your right darlin' tonight is about us. Let's make the best of it." He purred against my skin hiking up my slip above my waist. I could hear him moan as his hands caressed my ass and he realized I had no panties on.

"My naughty girl." He purred as I began placing open mouth kisses down his chest.

"Bella that feels so good." He moaned. I looked into his eyes and was suddenly mesmerized. His lips brushed against mine and kissed me slow and deep causing me to feel light headed. He ran his fingers through my hair as our tongues danced and explored one another.

Jasper pulled my nightgown off and tossed it to the floor. I sat there looking into his eyes. For once I didn't feel self-conscious. He began to caress every inch of my body. I moaned in response to his touch, never wanting it to stop.

Jasper's hands met my breast, caressing them and squeezing my nipples gently causing a whimper to escape my lips. He sucked on them as my head fell back in pure ecstasy.

"Jasper" I whispered my senses tingling from the pleasure of his touch. He kissed back up to my chin and looked me in my eyes.

"I'll love you always Bella." He said. He flipped over so he was now on top and began kissing, licking, and nibbling my skin from ankle to inner thigh. I gasped in anticipation. He spread my legs wider and ran his thumb against my clit. My body tensed to his touch. Everything seemed to be so sensitive. Jasper licked his lips and dove right in, Licking and sucking my clit as I felt myself bubbling towards the edge.

"Jasper…I'm…about... Oh my god!" I moaned as my core began to convulse and my legs trembled.

"Cum for me Bella," He purred against my clit, causing me to tip over the edge. My back arched and my body floated back down to earth. All the while Jasper lapped up my juices and then looked at me with a smile as I tried to catch my breath.

"You taste so darn good." He said. Kissing his way up to my lips.

"Jasper" I moaned as I tugged on his pants.

"Tell me what you want sweetheart." He whispered.

"I want you." I moaned.

"Where Bella?"

"Inside of me." I panted as he bit gently on my lip.

"Your wish, my love, is my command." He whispered hopping off the bed and quickly shedding the rest of his clothes. He then flitted towards the nights stand pulling out a little wrapper and face away from me. Before I could even begin to miss his touch he was back on top of me.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes!" I nearly yelled. He laughed as he ran his manhood from my clit downward at a slow agonizing pace.

"Jasper!" I whimpered. I felt so weak and at this very moment there was nothing I wanted more than to feel him inside of me. I hissed and shut my eyes from the pain once his manhood slipped into my core.

"I'm sorry darlin'," He said.

"It's alright." I replied as he slowly worked his way in. I shut my eyes tight until I felt no pain. Jasper's lips crushed mine as he found a steady pace and began pinching my nipples once more. My hands began to roam his body as I felt myself building up towards a climax once more.

"Jasper," I moaned, as he pulled my legs up and started stoking me deeper. My back arched and I began to match him stroke for stroke and entwining my fingers through his hair.

"Bella …so…tight." He moaned, like me, unable to utter a coherent sentence. Jasper then began to pinch my clit as he kissed and sucked on my neck.

"Cum with me." He purred as he thrust harder causing me to once more bubble over the edge. My body seemed to go numb as it trembled from an intense orgasm. At that moment, I seemed to have forgotten my own name.

"Oh god!" I screamed. I felt Jasper collapse against me as we both tried to catch our breath. I was on cloud nine, and I now understood how people could get so addicted to this high. Jasper was my addiction…something I never wanted to end. This was something I definitely could get used to.

Jasper pulled me into his arms and without him having to send me a lethargic wave, I began to drift to sleep.

"I love you," I muttered as my eyes droop shut.

"I love you too Bella…always. Sweet dreams my love." He whispered and felt his lips press against my cheek. This was my happy ending.

___________________

Thanks to Jaspersdarkangel my awesome beta! How was I for my first lemony goodness. Let me know.


End file.
